The Best Sleepover Ever
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: (post reveal) Adrien decides to host a sleepover for himself and his three friends, and his best friend - his girlfriend, Marinette. And for some reason, he felt the need to order a huge mattress... but why? Well, sometimes, you gotta have a group cuddle! (Adrienette, DjWifi, redeemed!Chloe, and FLUFF! Plus the gang comforting a sad Chloe :))


***kicks down the door* IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME HUH**

**I'M SO SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE FROM THE FANDOM FOR SO LONG! As you can tell I've been obsessed with other things, hehe. I hope this story is an okay apology! :) Love you all!**

* * *

Adrien Agreste was currently a very happy young man.

You see, his father and Nathalie were out on a business trip for the week, which left him alone in the mansion, save for the Gorilla, who was usually off doing his own thing across the mansion when he had no need to guard Adrien (in fact, he gave off a more fatherly vibe than his own dad sometimes...). This meant that, technically... he was alone for the week.

The moment the idea popped into his head, he texted the group chat he and his fellow Miraculous-wielding best friends were all a part of.

_A.A. - My father and Nathalie are out for the week! Sleepover anyone?!_

_A.C. - Let's gooooo duh_

_N.H. - Sure thing dude, I'm heckin down_

_C.B. - Of course! _

_M.D-C. - Sure thing! :)_

_A.A. - I'm already getting ideas... ;)_

_N.H. - uhoh_

_C.B. - What are you up to?_

_A.A. - ;););)_

_A.C. - well that can't be good_

_M.D-C. - :I _

The second day after his announcement, Adrien received the order he placed for this very special occasion.

"Alright, just sign here," said the delivery man, backing the truck into the mansion driveway. "Hey, aren't you a little young to be ordering a mattress of this size?"

"Why yes, yes I am," Adrien confirmed, signing the clipboard.

"Alrighty, thank you sir," the delivery man said. "Enjoy your, uh... mattress!"

"I certainly will! Thank you sir!" Adrien said, polite as ever.

When the other guys unloaded it and helped him drag it back into his house, he couldn't help but let out a little giggle.

He had a great feeling about this...

* * *

Ladybug yo-yo'ing across Paris at dusk wasn't a new sight - many people had just gotten used to it. The paparazzi had even stopped taking pictures of her every move, surprisingly - though you bet they still started rumors about her and Chat.

However, tonight wasn't a night to think about her Miraculous side - it was time to think about Marinette.

And Adrien, Alya, Nino, and Chloe, of course.

She was so proud of how much Chloe had grown up - she had gone from being a self-conscious brat to a much better behaved girl. She still lashed out here and there, but it was only when she was super annoyed, which thankfully didn't happen too often. She had really bonded with the girl, and so had Alya and Nino.

So when she got to the inside of the gate to the Agreste mansion, she was more than happy to see her three friends.

"Hey guys!" she said, de-transforming. Tikki quickly flew into her purse, mostly to avoid any public attention.

"Mari!" Alya said happily. "Glad you could make it girl!"

"Like I would miss a sleepover with you all!" Marinette said. "Hi Nino! Hey Chloe!"

"Hey dudette!" Nino said, making finger guns.

"Hi Marinette!" Chloe waved sweetly.

Suddenly, Adrien appeared at the front door - he was wearing his favorite pajama pants (Ladybug-themed, obviously) and a t-shirt.

"Hey guys! Glad you all could-Ooh! Its so cold out here!" he said, instantly hiding behind the house wall adjacent to the door.

"Yeah, it is pretty chilly," Alya agreed. "Let's get inside."

The gang hurriedly rushed in, and Nino graciously closed the door behind them.

As a matter of fact, the Gorilla was walking past back to his side of the mansion. All of the teens, however, weren't scared like anyone else would be - they all waved hi and wished him a nice night. He gave the teens a wave back, and a nod with a smile. He secretly would do _anything _for the children.

"Alright gang! What's first?" Adrien asked, leading the way to his room.

"Pajama modeling!" Chloe instantly suggested.

"Oh, I can make anything look sexy," Nino said deeply.

Everyone except Alya had to stop to let out their laughter - Adrien actually had to lean against the wall. Meanwhile, Alya playfully jabbed her boyfriend on the shoulder, who wouldn't get rid of that stupid voice. She had such an odd boyfriend, and she loved him for it.

Adrien and Marinette had also finally become a couple! After the group reveal, the two had seemingly hooked up overnight - well, more like the next night. For the first day, they could barely speak to one another without fainting.

Of course, their friends found this absolutely hilarious - they still teased them about it to this day.

Anyway, once they finally made it to Adrien's room, they began to take in turns to model their pj's.

Marinette and Alya didn't do much for theirs; Marinette had on a red top with black sweatpants, and Alya had an orange t-shirt and white gym shorts - Nino and Chloe's were the fun ones.

Nino had on a turtle-style sweatshirt, complete with the realistic shell look and everything - and he kept his signature cap on, of course. He just threw on a pair of sweatpants for the rest of the look - the best part, though, were the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles slippers. Chloe, meanwhile, wore a pink and blue t-shirt with a bit of purple, and she had on black sweatpants and black ballet flats to go with.

"Okay, modeling now aside," Adrien said, suddenly pulling out a very familiar board game. "Who wants to play Monopoly?"

"Are we sure we won't kill each other?" asked Marinette.

Adrien eyed his girlfriend.

"Good point," he nodded. "Anyone wanna play Uno?"

* * *

"Uno!" Alya called out cheekily.

"Oh, you think you're real slick, don't you babe?" asked Nino. "Draw 4."

"You lost your damn mind?" asked Chloe. "Draw 8!"

"Adrien, don't do it," Marinette begged. "Babe. No. Don't."

Adrien looked at his girlfriend, then back at the cards. Mari. Cards. Buginette. Cards.

Then, softly...

"Draw 12."

Marinette threw her head back dramatically, sighing loudly.

"Ouch!" Alya chuckled. "Bet that stings!"

"Hey, that's my pun line!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Didn't trademark it," Alya shrugged.

"Ah-damn...you're right," said Chloe, putting her chin in her hand.

Marinette then reached for the card pile... when suddenly.

"HA! PSYCH!" she exclaimed, springing back. "Draw 16!"

Alya's mouth dropped.

Everyone gasped so loudly they all nearly collapsed a lung - they were about to die laughing. Key word... were.

Because Alya's face slowly crept into a smile.

"Oh no," Nino realized, dread slowly filling his face.

"DRAW 20 BOI!" yelled Alya, slamming her last card down and walking away.

"OOOHHHH!" yelled Adrien, Marinette, and Chloe, getting up and surrounding Alya. Nino sat on the floor, absolutely broken by his defeat. He was so sure Alya would be de-throne'd as the Queen of Uno. But not today, it would seem...

"That was unexpected," he managed to state.

"Y'all just can't stop me!" Alya laughed.

"How are you always so lucky?" asked Chloe.

"Dunno," Alya shrugged.

"Hey... Adrien," Marinette said softly, "are we ever gonna discuss that ginormous mattress pressed against the wall?"

"Oh! Of course, Princess!" he said, rushing over to it. "This... this is gonna be where we all sleep tonight!"

"So... we're not sleeping on the floor?" asked Nino.

Adrien had a deadpan look on his face. "I'd sleep on a thousand hot coal floors before I made you all sleep on mine!"

Marinette sighed happily... she never really got over her massive crush on Adrien, even after they were dating. She still loved him so much. And now that he knew he loved her too, he was able to reciprocate that love to her and their friends.

"Oh, Adrien, ever the Good Samaritan," Chloe said, smiling.

Adrien gave his childhood bestie a wink, and then let the mattress hit the ground with a loud thud. It surprisingly didn't disturb their kwamis' rest, who were all asleep in the next room over.

"Dude, this looks so fluffy," Nino said, rubbing it.

"It is really fluffy, isn't it?" Adrien chuckled. "I've ordered it for this special occasion!"

"Aww... just for us? You spoil us," Marinette giggled.

Adrien kissed her forehead. "You all deserve no less!"

"Ooh, so fluffy," Alya said, diving into the thing face-first. "I don't even need a pillow!"

"This is really comfy!" Chloe added.

After everyone went individually to brush their teeth and get their blankets, they all formed a circle on the ginormous mattress; however, they all left their blankets briefly to look out the window at the beautiful night-fallen Paris landscape.

"You don't really get the full taste of this city's beauty until nighttime," Marinette sighed happily.

"I think we can all agree, dudette," Nino nodded.

"Amen," Chloe chorused.

Alya then yawned. "Well, as much as I'd love to stare at this the whole night, I'd say we better get some shut-eye. Anyone else?"

"Mhmm," Adrien nodded, stretching. "I hope this has been fun, guys!"

"Oh, its been... dare I say, Miraculous," Marinette winked.

Adrien dramatically fell back onto the mattress. "SHE! MADE! A! PUN!"

"You lovesick doof," Chloe giggled, crawling under her blanket as she teased her bestie.

Nino chuckled lightly. "This has been the best sleepover ever! No offense babe."

"Oh, none taken, I agree," Alya said, smiling.

After Adrien and Marinette got under their blankets, the gang spent a while talking to one another, before they finally decided to go to sleep.

Silence fell...

"Ass butter."

A sudden comment from Nino, out of the blue, caused everyone to gasp and burst out in laughter. Marinette was giggling furiously, Adrien was rolling in his blanket, Chloe was pretty sure she was bruising a lung from all the laughing she was doing, and Alya was just laughing while questioning her romantic choice for about ten seconds.

"Okay, okay, let's actually go to sleep now," Adrien laughed. "That was good, Nino!"

"A-thank you," he said, smirking as he went back under his blanket.

And with that, the gang finally managed to fall asleep.

* * *

Marinette didn't know how exactly she had woken up, but she knew very well she was awake.

And she heard something from the opposite side of the mattress - sniffling.

She looked around - Adrien, Alya, and Nino were still in a deep slumber. But Chloe was lightly shaking...

"Chloe?" Marinette muttered sleepily, crawling to the opposite side of the mattress.

"W-Why... wh-why mom..." Chloe whispered in her sleep.

Nightmare - okay, so it was just a nightmare. It was still horrible, yes, but at least it wasn't something they couldn't handle. She lightly began to shake Chloe to stir her; she continued to sniffle for a bit, not waking up, but after a few more shakes, she suddenly jolted up with a yelp.

"Chloe!" Marinette exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Hm? Y-Yeah!" Chloe said, trying to quickly hide the tears on her cheeks. "J-Just... just a..."

Chloe could barely come up with an excuse before she bit her lip. By now, Adrien, Alya, and Nino were awake; under normal circumstances, they wouldn't be happy they were awoken, but they were instantly next to Chloe, ready to do whatever necessary for her.

"Chlo? Are you okay?" Alya asked.

Chloe sighed shakily. "I-I..."

She then buried her head in her hands, and broke down sobbing. Adrien and Marinette instantly were at her sides, rubbing her shoulders. Alya rubbed her back, as did Nino.

They assumed it was probably about her mom. A while ago, she had confided to the gang that sometimes she had nightmares about her mother - they always had revolved around emotions, where she hurt Chloe emotionally like never before.

"Hey, its okay Chloe," Marinette said, soft and caring as ever.

"Take as long as you need," Adrien said comfortingly.

"We're here for you," Nino assured her.

"Its okay to cry, Chloe," Alya said gently.

Chloe only cried harder at this - she remembered how rude she was to these people before she changed. She didn't realize then how much that part of her life would pain her in her later years... Now she loved them all with all of her heart. Her past was like a bad dream now... but it still haunted her.

Alya grabbed a packet of tissues out of her backpack when Chloe's crying calmed down - she was very grateful. "Th-Thank y-you, Alya," Chloe hiccuped softly, wiping her eyes.

"No problem, Chlo," Alya smiled.

Then, once Chloe had wiped away her tears (even though a few remained), the gang commenced in a group hug.

Chloe sighed happily. "I love you all..."

"And we love you too, dudette!" Nino said.

"You can always count on us for a shoulder," Marinette smiled.

"T-Thanks, you guys," Chloe sniffled. "This is nice..."

"Wait... everyone, wait here," Adrien said, before getting up, bouncing across the mattress, and racing to his closet. "Nino! Gimme a hand here!"

Nino rushed over, and gave Adrien a hand in... whatever they were doing.

They then threw down a ginormous throw.

"Group cuddle anyone?" Adrien asked. "And yes Nino, the guys will be on the end."

"Thank goodness!" Nino said. "No offense, dudettes, just don't want to make it weird."

"It wouldn't be weird, but you do what you want," Alya giggled.

Then, the gang pulled the giant throw over them all - it went Nino, Alya, Chloe, Marinette, and Adrien.

"I...I've never felt safer," Chloe said quietly, letting out a little smile. "Thank you guys, really."

"Aww, don't sweat it," Marinette smiled. "And plus, we're all friends here!"

"Yeah, and this is actually really comfy," Alya added. "We should group-cuddle more often!"

"Duly noted," Adrien chuckled.

"Hey, you feel okay Chloe?" Nino asked.

"Much better," Chloe smiled, the last few tears leaking from her eyes. "You all are so amazing..."

"And so are you," Marinette smiled.

"Alrighty gang, let's get some shut-eye," Alya said happily. "Its Saturday tomorrow, and if you think we're not doing a gang breakfast-"

"You can think again!" Adrien beamed. "Night all."

As everyone said goodnight, and eventually fell asleep, Marinette looked at Adrien.

"Best sleepover ever," she giggled.

Adrien kissed her cheek, giggling lightly. "I couldn't agree more, Princess."

And with that, the gang all commenced in their peaceful rest.

* * *

The next morning, sun wasn't shining upon the gang, sadly - it was a bit of a darker day. However, that didn't mean their spirits weren't up. Chloe, after being comforted through her sadness last night, was extremely happy; Alya and Nino woke up to blushes and forehead kisses, and Adrien and Marinette just spent a while giggling and whispering, seeing as they were the first ones up that day.

And then, the gang headed down to the kitchen to cook breakfast - pancakes.

Should be simple enough, right?

Well, it was, until Marinette put a song on Spotify that she knew they all loved.

"You little-you know we have to dance to this!" Alya exclaimed.

"Oh, I know," Marinette winked.

Adrien managed to shake his hips as he held onto the pancake tray. "I'm digging this!"

"Sing along if ya know the words!" Nino said, taking Alya's hand into his own, and putting his few theater skills to good use. Adrien continued humming and shimmying as he watched the pancake pan carefully, and Marinette joined Chloe in doing an old fashioned duet together.

"I didn't know you could dance, Mari!" Chloe said during one of the breaks.

"We all have surprises!" Marinette winked.

The two continued to shuffle around, using their childhood dance class skills to their advantage. Adrien finally broke out singing, using the wooden spoon from the counter as his microphone. Alya and Nino just chuckled at their dork friends, and continued to use ballroom-maneuvers around the kitchen.

And, conveniently, when the pancakes were ready to be flipped, the song finished.

"Wow, what are the chances of that?" Adrien chuckled, flipping them and walking over to Marinette.

"Dunno," Marinette shrugged.

Adrien kissed her forehead, and then her lips. "You're too cute, y'know?"

"Oh! Group pic!" Chloe smiled. "C'mon, Alya, Nino! Let's capture this beautiful morning!"

"I'm down," Alya said.

"Oh, get my good side," Nino chuckled, making a face.

Adrien pressed his lips to Marinette's cheek as the camera flashed, causing her blush to be captured forever.

There was only one problem.

You could see their kwamis in the background...

Thankfully, Instagram didn't seem to notice.

-fin-

**Hope this was cute and enjoyable! Thank you guys for reading! Please let me know what you thought of the fic! :)**

**Thanks again guys! Love you all, and see you all soon! :)**


End file.
